Orígenes
by Drear
Summary: Slenderman nunca fue humano, pero eso no significa que siempre fuera un monstruo... One-shot.


**Esta es una vieja historia que no sé por qué no publiqué hace mucho... pero bueno, aquí está.**

**.**

**Slenderman no siempre fue el monstruo que piensas que es.**

* * *

**...**

-¡Abajo, abajo!- las voces suenan lejanas, pero en medio de la noche retumban como truenos- ¡Equipo uno, hacia la derecha, equipo dos, hacia el frente!- luces azules y rojas lanzan destellos en todas direcciones, llenando el bosque de sombras que se alargan y retuercen-. ¡El equipo cuatro nos espera en el punto de encuentro, peinad todo el perímetro!

"_Tengo miedo…_"

* * *

**...**

Me llamo Slender. Extraño, supongo, pero yo no elegí ese nombre. Yo ni siquiera necesitaba un nombre, él me lo puso, me llamó así la primera vez que me vio y no he querido cambiármelo. Después de todo, eso soy, Slenderman, el hombre delgado. Y "él" es Alan. Fue la primera persona que me encontró, al menos la primera que no huyó al verme. Alan dice que me tienen miedo. Yo no sabía lo que era el miedo, pero ahora lo sé, ahora por fin entiendo lo que es el auténtico terror.

Todo empezó con Alan, el niño que no me tenía miedo. Me encontró en el bosque, pura casualidad, nadie podía imaginar que Alan creyera las historias de fantasmas que se contaban acerca del hombre sin rostro y viniera a buscarle. Y mucho menos, que diera con él.

"_¿Eres tú?_" su voz infantil sonaba muy diferente a los gritos aterrados que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar "_¡Sí, eres tú!_"

* * *

**...**

…Tengo miedo.

¿Dónde estás, Alan?

Los hombres avanzan entre los árboles, armados con linternas que apuntan en todas direcciones. Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo, son muchos y están cerca…

-¡Allí!- exclama una voz.

Oigo gritos de sorpresa y tal vez miedo. Sé que me han visto, intento moverme y escapar, pero en ese momento escucho algo parecido a un trueno, y siento que algo arde en mi hombro.

Si hubiera tenido boca hubiera gritado de dolor. Armas de fuego, Alan me ha hablado sobre ellas, dice que se usan para matar. ¿Es eso lo que quieren? ¿Matarme? ¿Por qué?

"_Te necesito, Alan._"

* * *

**...**

"_No tengas miedo, solo soy yo_" Alan sonrió y me tendió la mano. No supe qué quería de mí, así que simplemente le imité y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya "_¿Ves? No somos tan diferentes_"

Se rió. Yo intenté imitarle, pero no es fácil cuando no se tiene boca, así que solo moví los hombros como hacía él.

"_No puedes hablar, ¿verdad? Bueno, podemos buscar otra forma de comunicarnos… puedo enseñarte a escribir, ¿qué te parece?_"

Ladeé mi cabeza, pero no respondí nada.

"_No, deberías alegrarte, es algo bueno, deberías estar feliz… así_" sonrió exageradamente señalando su boca "_¿Cómo puedo saber si estás feliz si no sé cuándo sonríes?"_

Pasé un dedo por mi rostro dibujando una sonrisa igual que la de Alan. Él abrió mucho la boca, sorprendido, y después asintió.

"_¡Muy bien!_" exclamó emocionado "_Te puedo enseñar todos los sentimientos. Son muchos pero será divertido, ¿verdad?_"

* * *

**...**

Bajo dos dedos por mi rostro, desde el lugar donde estarían mis ojos, de haberlos tenido. Lágrimas. Tristeza y dolor.

-¿Algún rastro?

-¡No, señor, no hay ninguna huella!- las voces no parecen humanas a través de las mascarillas protectoras. De hecho, aquellos hombres no parecen humanos-. ¿Cómo puede moverse sin dejar huellas?

-¡Eso ahora no importa, seguid avanzando!

Las luces se hacen más grandes, tengo que alejarme o me alcanzarán.

* * *

**...**

"_Mira, te traigo un regalo_" el niño sacó un pequeño paquete y me lo tendió. Yo lo tomé con cuidado y lo examiné, esperando a que me explicara lo que era "_Es un cuaderno, puedes dibujar en él, ¡Así puedes hablar conmigo sin necesidad de una boca!_"

Pasé las páginas a toda velocidad y sonreí con los dedos. Un regalo, qué curioso, nunca nadie me había regalado nada. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Alan, empiezo a trazar líneas sobre el papel con un lápiz negro. Árboles, un bosque, y una figura humana entre ellos.

"_¿Este eres tú? Me gusta_" comentó él observando el dibujo "_Pero no malgastes las hojas, no sé cuándo podré traerte otro._"

* * *

**...**

Llego a lo más profundo del bosque, huyendo de los hombres que me persiguen. La oscuridad me ayuda, ahora no pueden verme, pero siguen acercándose y sé que solo es cuestión de tiempo que den conmigo.

Sin saber qué más hacer, saco mi cuaderno, el que me regaló Alan, y escribo con rapidez dos letras. Arranco la hoja y la dejo sobre un viejo árbol, un lugar que el niño conocía y cerca del cual solíamos encontrarnos, para que, de alguna forma, le llegue el mensaje.

[HELP ME] (Ayúdame)

* * *

**...**

"No entiendo por qué la gente te tiene miedo, tú no eres malo" Comentó Alan tumbado en la hierba, levantaba las manos hacia el cielo intentando atrapar las nubes entre sus dedos. Yo me encogí de hombros. "Creo que no pueden ver cómo eres de verdad, ¿no es curioso? Ellos sí pueden mirar, pero en realidad no ven, es como si tampoco tuvieran ojos."

Inspirado, tracé un garabato en mi cuaderno y se lo mostré a Alan. Un simple rostro con dos cruces en lugar de ojos, con las frases "Always Watches, No eyes" (Siempre miran, sin ojos)

"_¡Exacto!_" sonrió él "_Valla, ahora dibujas mucho mejor…_"

* * *

**...**

Casi sin darme cuenta llego al edificio abandonado donde jugaba al escondite con Alan; él siempre decía que parecen unos baños, pero no sabe qué hacen en medio del bosque. Ahora el juego es mucho más terrorífico, pero sigue siendo un buen lugar para esconderse. O eso espero.

Aguardo oculto, en silencio, hasta que los pasos resuenan en los pasillos vacíos, cada vez más cerca, guiados por la luz de una linterna.

"_¿Alan?_"

No, no es él, mis esperanzas se marchitan cuando descubro que los pasos son demasiado pesados. Un hombre vestido de negro con un arma de fuego en las manos llega a la pequeña habitación donde estoy, pero me he movido antes de que pueda verme. Su linterna ilumina la pared donde acabo de dejar otra página, esta vez un aviso que, espero, le haga entender lo que siento.

[Leave me alone] (Dejadme solo)

-¿Pero qué…?- murmura el hombre detrás de su máscara.

No acaba la frase; cuando se gira, estoy detrás de él. Grita al tiempo que abre fuego, pero estoy demasiado cerca y agarro el arma, desviando los disparos. Los azulejos de la pared se rompen ante los impactos de las balas, estallando en trozos. Empujo al hombre de negro, pero no calculo la fuerza y escucho un sonido sordo cuando su nuca golpea la pared; su cuerpo inerte resbala hacia el suelo dejando un fino rastro rojo en los azulejos sucios.

"_¿Ha muerto?_" la idea cae sobre mí como un frasco de agua fría "_No quería… no sabía que era tan frágil… Alan, necesito ayuda, no sé qué hacer._"

Pero no tengo más tiempo para pensar, porque en ese momento escucho disparos a lo lejos.

* * *

**...**

"_¿Dónde estás?_" Alan paseaba por el bosque dando saltitos, buscándome entre los árboles. "_¿Sleeeeender…?_"

Finalmente se detuvo ante un viejo pino, en cuyo tronco había una nota pegada.

[Don't look, or it'll take you]

"_¿No mires, o te atrapará?_" preguntó extrañado.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y gritó de sorpresa; yo estaba allí, tan cerca que podía tocarle con solo levantar la mano. Alan cayó de culo, e hizo un gesto de dolor. Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás y agité los hombros. Risa, diversión.

"_¿Cómo has hecho eso?_" quiso saber el niño, sorprendido "_¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!_"

Me encogí de hombros ante su primera pregunta. Podía hacerlo, sin más. Pero lo segundo que dijo me llamó la atención. Tracé una interrogación en el aire. Curiosidad, duda.

"_¿Qué pasa, no sabes lo que es la muerte?_" preguntó extrañado Alan. Yo negué con la cabeza "_Bueno, es… es cuando una persona deja de vivir, ¿entiendes?_"

Me encogí de hombros, más lentamente que cuando quería transmitir indiferencia.

"_Bueno, todas las personas mueren_" intentó explicarme Alan "_Y cuando alguien muere, es como si se fuera… y no vuelve nunca más_"

Me senté junto a él, confundido por aquel nuevo concepto, mientras Alan intentaba explicarme por qué había muerto un perrito que tenía antes de conocerme.

Vida y muerte, qué equilibrio tan frágil...

* * *

**...**

-¡No quiero escusas, ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?!- brama una de las figuras vestidas de negro.

Habían formado un semicírculo en un pequeño claro, y todos apuntan con sus linternas hacia el interior.

-E-es culpa mía, señor, lo vi moverse entre los árboles y pensé…- balbucea otro.

Me acerco moviéndome entre las sombras del bosque, ninguno me ve llegar. Yo a ellos sí, veo sus expresiones confundidas y asustadas, mezcladas con otros sentimientos que no sé interpretar ¿Culpa, tal vez?

"¿Qué está pasado?"

-¡No podemos cometer errores de este tipo, ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que has hecho?!

No sigo escuchando. Camuflado entre las ramas, me estiro para alcanzar a ver el cuerpo que yace en la hierba, cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos miran hacia el cielo, pero no ven nada, no tienen vida.

No

No No No NO _NO_ **NO**

Todo el miedo y el dolor que he llegado a sentir hasta ahora no pueden compararse a lo que despierta en mi interior, como un monstruo herido. Un desagradable escalofrío recorre mi espalda y siento que algo brota de ella, como pura oscuridad en forma de brazos negros que se retuercen en el aire. No puedo contenerme, mi figura se refleja en los ojos aterrados de todos los hombres cuando aparezco en el claro.

Y ya es demasiado tarde para ellos.

* * *

Me arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Alan, sosteniéndole con delicadeza. Está muerto, soy consciente de ello, pero lo hago de todas formas porque necesito tenerle entre mis brazos. Despedirme de él, tal vez, aunque sea tarde. Se había ido, y no volvería nunca más. En su mano descubro el papel arrugado en el que escribí mi mensaje suplicándole ayuda. Lo había encontrado. Había venido a intentar ayudarme…

A mi alrededor, los cuerpos mutilados de los hombres de negro componen un escenario macabro. Les había escuchado gritar mientras les arrancaba la vida. Había sentido su miedo, su terror. Un sentimiento que alimenta mi dolor y mi sed de venganza. Había vivido asustado demasiado tiempo, ahora serían ellos los que tendrían miedo de mí.

Y me prometí le haría experimentar ese mismo terror a todo hombre que se adentrara en mi bosque, igual que ellos habían hecho conmigo. Y después cortaría el fino hilo que les ata a la vida, igual que habían hecho con Alan.

Aún quedaba una última hoja en el cuaderno, me encargué de que el mensaje quedara muy claro en ella.

[Can't Run]

No podéis escapar de mí.

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Llenarlo todo de saltos temporales es algo nuevo para mí, pero fue divertido, espero que os haya gustado.**

**.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Comentarios en general?**


End file.
